


To Create a Locked Heart

by KitsuneEthereal



Category: Original Work, The MAMAverse
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic description of torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: W̩͚h̘̯͉̩a̻̰t̪ ̹͙͖i͚̯̗̯̫̱̖s͈͔ t̲̰͇̹̱h̟͖e͉̫̺ ̰̯ṛ̞̰͙̱͉̥e͍s̱̲u͖͖̳̯̹l͓̟̤̯t̝̘ o̼̙̱͎͓̝̗f͍ ̞͈̦͍gͅo͚̞ing̗͖̤͖̪̣ͅ ͈͙̥̺̫t̤̰̖͍o͓͙ ̪̱̞̹̱̪ͅf̳̝̹a͍̪̲͚̮͕̤r͔͇ͅ?͙͎̥̖̞̻̖W̝͎̳ḥa̜̬t͈̗̩ͅ ͓̞̺̖i̦͉̖͙f̫͎ ͎͚̭I̙̻͕̰̥͚ ̜͈͙̺̹̩͉co̥̻̗̰͕uḷ̺̫͇͙̠̤d͎̥ ̝̮̱͔̭̺p̘͖̤l̤̞ay ̥ͅg̟̼̩̗̗o͔͎̱̠̗̲d̠̘̮͓͍̟̜?͖̭͕W̙̳̫̥̠h̯̭a̻̱̦̱t̰͖̼̮̖̯ ̦̝͍̪i̮͙̖̜͕̰͕f̬ I̲̣ͅ ̞͚͔c̦̠o̖̼͓̟̭u̝̰͚l̻̻͚̘d̪ ͚̭̗͕͓c̣̮͉̣̲̜o̞̣̣n̬͓̫̭̫t̪r̩o͉͎͇̹l̻̲ ̰̥̺͚̰ͅl̫̭͚̰͇i̤̥̰͎f̻̰͖̘͔̣ͅe ̮̠̫̥̲̫̤a̫̫̯̩n͙d͎̥ d̠̲̩̜̹̤e̲̬a̝t͓̭̰͙̳̟h̯͔̞?̳̦̖͍̖̼W̟̼͎̫̪̘̥ḥa̳̩͔̠̲t͓̬̮̠̦̣̱ i̯̮̭̪͓͕f̦ I̝̪̥͙ͅ,̱̱̯ ͎T̞̭̠̞ḥ̰̭̝̣̲̰e̟̼͎ Ḏ͇ḙ͕̰s̬̻̥̘t͖r̰̤̼o̰̲̠̳̣̬y̳̤e̗̳͖̹͈̘r,͍̹ͅ ̹̱̘̼c̘͇͕͔̗o͓u̜l̗̱̙̟͎̲̹d̹̖͚̳͎ C̠̭̜͓͇͔ͅr͈̩̙e̲ḁ̼̮t̲͈͙͇̺͍͇e̥̪̤̝̖ͅ ̻l̳̫̗i͇͍̙̰f͔e̳͉̳͉͓͈ͅ?̣





	To Create a Locked Heart

Sobbing filled the air as a young boy of only thirteen clutched his arm. Bruises, dark and angry, covered the skin along the limb as well as a strange bump near the elbow that seemed a bit too sharp to be a small injury. "please, please please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, let me go home please..." The whimper escaped him before he could quiet himself and was met with cruel, cold laughter that seemed like hundreds of people were mocking his pained plea for release. A shadowy mass full of eyes and mouths loomed above, gazing down upon his small fragile form with such utter contempt that it sparked more tears to escape the holes where his eyes had once belonged. "Ļ͈̤̳̠e̩̖̠̪̣̦͝t͏ ̯͍͓͙͕̻y̧͎̱o̢͚ư̪̙̼̺ͅ ̧̠͚̹̘͔g̢̼͔̼̝o̬̺?̰̱͔ ̵̻̻̺H̫ḁ̱͎̺͖͍v̦͕̞̬̫̻e̻͎͚̱̯̼̦ ̞̱̺y̡͔̜͙ͅo̝͈͓ͅu̗̥̣̟͖ ̶a̸̩̪̮̯͍ḷ̝̣͚r̩͓ḛ͜a͝d̼̤̕y̡͎̩̫̲̳ ̪̩̥̣̜̲͠g͎͍͍̥̠̩ͅo͔̞̝̺̲͙n̴̩̥ͅe͚̩͓̪ m͚͕̬̩͍a͏̦͉̫̩d͈̱̯?̗͚̤̳͔̞͎ ̷̠P͔͢it͎̘̠̖͎̳͚y.҉̝͚̞̰̣̭͈ ҉̼͉̭͙͓I̡͓̟̣͇̭̯ ̼͍͝s̠̬͇̺̫t͏̝̞̤i̶̻̯̹l͕̹̰̣̯͖͉l̼͈͓̱ ͘h͍̦̩̪͟a̧d ͕̯m͕̣̣͖̥̰̭͝o̲͙̖͎̯̫͟r҉̻e͏̙ ̗͎̥̩̭̘u̧s̟̻e͓ ̛̭̘̯f̻͖͍̠̟͟ͅo͍͈̥͙͜r͈̱͍̝̤ ͙̭̤͖̝y̤̫͉ͅo͇͙̺̳̦u̞͍." She mocked with Her many voices.

He shook his head near violently. "O̩h̡̫̠?҉̣̮̺̖ ̧̗yo̪͚͔̤̟̥͎͠u̶̦̥̫̭̹ ̬̭̻̣ͅh̭̟̕a͍̯͈v̹̱̙͍̤̩ͅe̮ṉ̤͔̥͍̭̮'͉̰͍t̰͖͍͠ ̣̤͔͉g̰͙͞o̘̦͚̻̟͜n̗̖̤̝͞e͔̘͇̦ ̥̞̗̼̠͉ͅi̮̜͙̘̯̰͙n͏̥̙͉s̜̜̪̬͟a̦͍̟̥̗̜̩n̺̗̰̘̣̳͔͡e̲͍̞?͉̰͇̺̘ͅ ̞H̬̫͕͔̳͉ow̪͝ ̰͖͝c҉͎u̮̩r̻̞̩i̛̥̯o͏̠̰u̹͎̟s͉͕͕͇ ̛t̲͓̬̩h̙͓a͍͇̰t̞̻͈̥̖ y̺̦ǫ͈̳̗̮͔̖̝u̳̟̟ b̨̖͚̳e̺͜ͅg̶̘̜̲ ̙̜̖t̡̘̪o̟̺̣͈͇ ̮le̫͝av̸e͟ ̸t̥ḩ̻e̻͔̭͙n̟̞̞,̤ ̘̦̩̥͚̣f͎͖͖o̘͈̳̖͈r̩͍͚ͅ ̣̺̰̕y͢o͕ͅu̙̰͚̭̻̟ ̞̘̜̩̞̠̲s͚̼h̼̠̲̦̻o҉͖u̗͍̩̦̰̘͟l҉͓d̯͠ ͈̤̭̤̻̠͙n͓̜̘o͠w̳̤̰͇ͅ ̞̞͓̹t͡h̬̗̪̝̗͔a̱t̴͈͚̼͚̣ ț̰̫̩͘h̻̖͙̺̲i̤̗̤s̢̩̗̦̫̲ ̦̥͇̙i͓̺̳͕͎͎̩͜s͠ ͖̻̯̞̞̬w͕̻̠̖ẖ̛̝̼͎e͇̝̥r̵̞͇̳͔̘̭̬e̫̖̺̘̺̜ ̸͚̗̰y͓͓̪͚̹ͅo̡̟̗̩̜u̯̳̘͞ͅ ̞̱̭en̟̦̜̝d͞,̥͓̝͓̞̘͖ ̛͚͎̪̱͔̲a̠̙̜n͔͓̺̻̼d̛̺̭ ͇͔͖͉͙̜I͏ ̢̦̙͚͉̖b̩̮̭̗̹͖eg̮̠͈͕͓i̴͙͎̻̪n͔." A shadowy tendril wrapped around his throat and lifted him up, strangling him as She spoke with cruel words and a harsh tongue.

"What do you mean begin?" He choked out, tears streaming harder as he clutched onto that dark mass around his throat.

"B͔̳ȩg͕͞i̠͜n͖̤̺͚͟ ̥a̩͚̘͕sͅ ̞͕̪b̭̭̦e̡̳͎̣̣c̶͎̫̞̙͙͎o̡̰͓̦m̵̻̣͇͓͖͉i̥͔̟̦̮̲ṇ̪̟͓͕̹̪g҉̼͓̟͕ ͔̤ͅm͈̭o̠̭͉̲͎͓͞r̢͔e̩͔͔̲̱̜̱͡ ̗̯̼̙̗̲t͏̪̞͈͕͖h̻̜̳̠a̩͎̼ͅn̴̬̫̤̼̭̙͎ ̧ͅj̭ͅu̻s͉̖̙t̮̞͈ ̱͉̬͓̰T̪̬̖͙̱͢h̡͖̺̯̥e̷͈̲ ̛͍͙͕̗̞̰̪D͚̤͎e̮̜͙̪̫̱͝s̷t̸̰̳r͉̣͚̺o̝y̥̦̣͘e͎̟̺r̬ ̲̙o͖͓͈̪f ̢̩̼̣̥̥co̼̪̹ṷ̠̯̗͇̖r̬͚̫̭͝s̬e̯̮̼̖͈͉͞!̺̜ ̯̼̟͍I̡͇ ̖̥̦̣̘̝̫̕s̴̪̹̱̭̯h͞al͏̹̻̲̥l̗̩̥͙͡ ͢C͍̱͍͚͙r̼̭̻e̛͇̗̹̻ą̮te̝̦̰̬̬ ͉̦̜̰̗l͍͙͓̘̲̹i̪̠͇̺͔̪̻f̻e͈̬̠ͅ ͍̤͙̲͉͢ͅụ̶̻͇̳s͍̭̤̳̣̬̲i̱̝͍͈͎͙̯n̻̼̞̩̣g̞̯̦͇͜ ͉̲̩y͚̦o̘͓̟̮̜̥͡u̥̱͈̦ ҉̪a̤͇̖̣̟s̮̦̞̦ ̖ṃ̻y̵͍̥̤ ͏̝̰c͈̟͡a͓̯̪̮͡n͖͉̹̙̳̬̜v͇͍͞a͖̩̜̣̣̘s̯̩̦̪͇̟ͅ!̩̣͕̰͠~̟" The entity giggled, Her large semi-solid form doing a little roll as Her many eyes stared into his soul.

Cerys simply broke down into more tears, coughing as he was repeatedly slammed into the solid wall-like structure behind him. This place was dark and empty, void of all human life or life in general past himself and the entity in front of him. He thought of his family to distract him, his mother and father, his four big sisters, the twins, Abuela and Nana...All of the people he was sure to never see again if this  _thing_ got Her way. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he was tossed to the side by the creature who loomed above him menacingly. "B̯y̸ ͟t̜͟ẖ̹e͈͎͓͎̝̥ͅ w̩͜a͏̻̼̟̯̦y̻͖̞͟,͖̥̖̤̼͇̱͜ ̞̱̫̳L̪̲i҉̳t̸͚̤̠̭͚t̜̤̻̭̗ͅḻ̤͕̫̪̮e̱̱̰̭̪̻ ͢P̬̥͙̖̟̤e̠̟̫t͏͇̩̱̞̪ͅ,̦̰͔̜̣̺̫͠ ͢y̘̖̯͙͘o̷̤u̬̝̮̳ m̴̹̩̰̟͇͚̫a̼̮̻y̺ ̜̫c̝̙̝͘a͇ḷ̼l̟̗̟̣̫͖̙ ̢̤̻͙̦̫̰m̰̯͙̲e̙ ̳̣͖͖̌M̬̘̗͓͍̻͌ͦ̿ͨA̵͒ͣ̄͑̊̌͂M͙̠̗̞̔͋̾ͦA̳̳͚̼̤̙͈̐̈̏."

He only stared up at Her mutely as the dark hazy spots began to completely take over his vision and he passed out cold, numb to the world as Her laughter echoed throughout the darkness She wrought.


End file.
